1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a movable mother board tray for facilitating mounting a mother board.
2. The Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure includes a cage and a fixed mother board tray incorporated in the cage proximate a side thereof for supporting a mother board thereon. The fixed mother board tray complicates the operation of mounting a mother board in the cage. Furthermore, the complicated operation of mounting the mother board requires a large amount of space inside the cage for the operation. This increases the size of the computer enclosure.
Thus, it is desired to have a movable mother board tray which facilitates mounting a mother board and promotes miniaturization of a computer enclosure.